joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Puppet (Mythos)
Summary The Puppet (also known as the Marionette) is an animatronic puppet and the presumed main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It is located in the Prize Corner and will only appear if the Music Box is left unwound for too long. Appearance FNAF 2 The Puppet seems to have a white face with black eyes with white pupils. Purple stripes connect from his eyes to his mouth. It also seems to have red blush on its cheeks, as well as red lipstick on it's mouth, which always seems to smile (in a sinister manner). Its torso is Black with white stripes on its arms near his hands. It has white buttons going down the front of its torso. His Legs end to thin points, rather than feet. FNAF 3 Phantom Puppet appears much like its Five Nights at Freddy's 2 incarnation, though its body is charred and its eyes have small white irises, much like the other phantoms. FNAF 4 Nightmarionne generally appears to be very similar to the Puppet. The most significant change in design is a large smile full of sharp-looking teeth as well as being much darker in color to the point of being colorless. Nightmarionne sports longer, even lankier limbs than its Five Nights at Freddy's 2 counterpart and a torso with a set of protruding ribs. Its fingers are longer and thinner than the Puppet's. Behavior FNAF 2 Phone Guy mentions that the night guard needs to keep the Music Box wound, as the animatronics have a feature where they attempt to find sources of noise or potential customers. The source, in this case, is the Office. Keeping the Music Box wound is vital to keep the Puppet at bay; if it is left unwound for too long, the Puppet will exit the Prize Corner and will attack the night guard, ignoring the Freddy Fazbear Head, resulting in a Game Over. The Music Box can be wound remotely by going to CAM 11. As it unwinds, a warning sign will appear next to the CAM 11 box on the camera map, as well as on the bottom right of the screen when not using the Monitor. The warning sign starts out orange, signalling that there is only one piece of the counter left before the music nears its end. It then blinks red when the timer has run out, meaning the music is about to end, and The Puppet is seconds away from beginning its attack. Once the red exclamation mark disappears, action must be taken immediately, or the player will be completely helpless against The Puppet. It was previously thought that once the timer ran out, there was no way to stop the Puppet, but this is not true. Since the Puppet will not move while the light is on it, it is possible to hold the light on The Puppet and wind the Music Box, keeping it there as long as the Music Box is still wound. If The Puppet is caught in its first stage of exiting the box, the player still has one last chance to stop The Puppet in its tracks and prevent it from reaching the second stage. The player must still treat this as a normal Music Box rewinding, as the other animatronics can still attack the night guard. Regardless of what happens after it begins its attack, even if the Music Box is wound up after it has left the Prize Corner, the Puppet will still make its way towards the Office, attacking in a manner very similar to Foxy. There is no way to stop it once it has begun its approach and will kill the night guard, even if they are wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head; the only way of surviving at this point is making it to 6 AM. The player will know it has left if they hear the tune "Pop! Goes the Weasel" begin to play. The player will be unable to find the Puppet on any camera once it has left the Prize Corner to attack, except in rare cases of seeing it in the Main Hall camera, as a hallucination. Depending on the night, it will take anywhere from as long as 2 minutes to as little as 6 seconds to reach the Office. This is mainly demonstrated by the Custom Night where its attack time is based on other animatronics' A.I.s. FNAF 3 Rarely, when the player looks at CAM 08 and only CAM 08, the image of a normal, non-burnt Puppet in the hallway will show. Once this happens, the Monitor will lower almost immediately and a close-up of this same Puppet's face, only burnt and grey-black, will move right to left in the Office, its eyes focusing on the player. While this is happening, the Phantom Puppet will make a weird, "computer-like" noise while blocking the player's view. Once in the room, the Phantom Puppet cannot be warded off and must leave on its own, which will take approximately 17 seconds. During this period, it allows time for Springtrap to move closer to the player while also leaving the player vulnerable to the other phantoms, especially Phantom Freddy and Phantom Foxy, who can both attack almost immediately, even while the Phantom Puppet is still in the Office. FNAF 4 Nightmarionne behaves exactly as Nightmare, meaning that he can attack from the Bed, Closet, Left Hall, and Right Hall. As a replacement of Nightmare, Nightmarionne only appears in Nightmare and 20/20/20/20 modes from 4 AM onward. He can appear any night with the All Nightmare challenge turned on. When Nightmarionne is active, the music of the Music Box from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 will play. Nightmarionne will also occasionally laugh, similar to Nightmare Fredbear and Nightmare. Using the same strategy for Nightmare and Nightmare Fredbear, the player must pay close attention to the stepping sounds Nightmarionne makes, in order to tell which direction he's going when defending themselves. Similar to Golden Freddy from the first game while jumpscaring the player, Nightmarionne's close-up screen will appear with light-bluish colors, and a lack of teeth. In addition to his jumpscare, he shares the same strange radio-like noise as Nightmare, and will also restart the game upon the player being jumpscared. Powers And Stats |-|The Puppet= '''Tier: '''Unknown, likely Ineffable '''Name: '''The Puppet '''Origin: '''Five Nights At Freddy's '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Few decades old '''Classification: '''Puppet '''Powers and Abilities: '''Mind Attack, Intangibility and Immortality (Type 7, probably Type 10), Levitation, Teleportation, Telepathy, Reality Warping, Resurrection, Is aware of animatronics that exist outside the game's canon and is capable of making them real, Duplication, Death Manipulation (via the Death Coin), Regeneration (Truly Irrelevant), Insta-Kill, Fear Manipulation, Non-Corporal, Darkness Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Power Negation, Creation, Noise Manipulation, can decapitate himself at will, can cast illusions, Madness Manipulation (Type Unknown), BFR, Sealing '''Attack Potency: '''Ineffable '''Speed: '''Ineffable '''Lifting Strength: '''Ineffable '''Striking Strength: '''Ineffable '''Durability: '''Ineffable '''Stamina: '''Unknown '''Range: '''Terrifying '''Standard Equipment: '''Presents '''Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''Unknown |-|Phantom Puppet= '''Tier: '''Ineffable '''Name: '''Phantom Puppet '''Origin: '''Five Nights At Freddy's '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Decades old '''Classification: '''Ghost '''Powers and Abilities: '''Same As Before,Teleportation,BFR,Fear Manipulation,Negation,Sound Manipulation,Perception Manipulation,Enhanced Intelligence '''Attack Potency: '''Ineffable '''Speed: '''Ineffable '''Lifting Strength: '''Ineffable '''Striking Strength: '''Ineffable '''Durability: '''Ineffable '''Stamina: '''Unknown '''Range: '''Terrifying '''Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''Unknown |-|Nightmarionne= '''Tier: '''Ineffable '''Name: '''The Puppet '''Origin: '''Five Nights At Freddy's '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Few decades old '''Classification: '''Puppet '''Powers and Abilities: '''Same as before, along with Master Intelligence, Omnipotence, Fate Manipulation, Mind Control, Transmutation, Transformation, Speed-Blitz, Plot Manipulation, and Existence Erasure '''Attack Potency: '''Ineffable '''Speed: '''Ineffable '''Lifting Strength: '''Ineffable '''Striking Strength: '''Ineffable '''Durability: '''Ineffable '''Stamina: '''Unknown '''Range: '''Terrifying '''Standard Equipment: '''Presents, teeth, claws '''Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''Unknown Category:Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Power Negation Users Category:Sound Users Category:Illusion Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Infinite Intelligence Category:Omnipotence Category:Fate Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Plot Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:FNAF Mythos